


Alternate Silmarillion/Dark Bow of the Enemy

by Vexin_Talvas



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexin_Talvas/pseuds/Vexin_Talvas
Summary: This is an alternate universe, alternate tales of alternate Silmarillion. The First Kinslaying never happens in Alqualondë. After talk with Finarfin and Eärwen king Olwë joined Fëanor's cause. With his strengthened host Fëanor marched to the slopes of Taniquetil, where Ingwë had lived with his Vanyars. Ingwë didn't want to join forces with Noldors and Falmari, so The First Kinslaying began. After that Fingolfin with his sons and majority of Noldors leave Fëanor, Olwë and Finarfin. Indis stayed with her younger son. Their host sailed and marched towardsnorthern parts of Aman, where their heard Curse of Mandos. Olwë and Finarfin where afraid of Valars judgement, so they went farther with Fëanor. When they achived Helkaraxe, Olwë and Finarfin betrayed Fëanor and sailed alone to Middle-Earth. They sailed south and finally landed in Falas and defeated Morgoth's host. Fëanor crossed Helkaraxe, but was defeated and slain by Gothmog during Battle of Dorthonion. His sons went east and built their strongholds in the East Beleriand. Morgoth send his armies to destroy sons of Fëanor, but he was defeated by combined forces of Olwë, Finarfin, Thingol and Círdan. What happened next?





	Alternate Silmarillion/Dark Bow of the Enemy

The greatest battle of this war was finally over. Forces of Morgoth were destroyed. Falmari, Sindars and Noldors won, but they were disunited. Círdan called leaders of victorious host to his tent, where they talked about future of Beleriand. Morgoth was defeated, but not destroyed, so they couldn't fight each other.  
Círdan and Thingol splitted Beleriand with their allies. Olwë and his Falmari obtained the Mouth of Gelion. Finarfin claimed Balar. Sons of Fëanor were made rulers of the East Beleriand. Finrod became king of Nevrast. Angrod claimed Brethil. Aegnor became king of Tol Sirion. Orodreth, son of Angrod, made his own kingdom by Nenning River. Círdan became independent ruler of Falas. Eöl proclaimed himself king of Nan Elmoth. Celeborn, kinsman of Elu Thingol, married Galadriel, daughter of Finarfin. They settled together at the Mouths of Sirion. Oropher became vassal of Thingol and ruler of Hithlum. Egalmoth, Noldor of noble descent, faithful to Finrod and Finarfin, became king of dangerous Dorthonion. Thingol claimed title of the High King of Teleri in Beleriand, and Maedhros, son of Fëanor, became High King of Noldors in Exile.  
This kingdoms survived until the second war with furious Morgoth, who in depths of his evil realm has planned to destroy whole Beleriand.


End file.
